


Alpha Zor-El

by Si1verWings



Series: ABO/GP Supergirl Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Worship, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Multi, Multiple Partners, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Imra Ardeen, Omega Lena Luthor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si1verWings/pseuds/Si1verWings
Summary: Kara Zor-El is an alpha different from all others...Why? Because she has the ability to have more than one mates.She has two potential mates, Lena and Imra. Will she choose both or one of them since the former might complicate her realationship a lot?This is Kara's journey to a world where she tries to discover her mates and overcome the obstacles along her way, since most of the omegas are possesive of their alpha . There is a lot of smut...Just give it a try!!!





	1. Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Kara is at a bar with her fellow alpha friend James. Smut occurs!!!

At the Bar:

The music was too loud.

The two alpha best friends are enjoying their night out and checking out the available omegas.

Kara and James have been friends thanks to Clark, Kara’s cousin who introduced them.

Kara and James used to work at CatCo together until Kara was recently fired for harassment.

That accusation was inaccurate. All Kara did to the print room with the other omega was consensual. Kara was always someone who really valued consent.

Sure she was all for the sex but she never forced herself on anyone and the reason why she was accused so is because they were caught on action and the omega lied afraid for her position.

And so James and Kara went out for drinks in order to take their minds of these events.

Kara already has an interview set for tomorrow at L-Corp for the position of EA. She used to work as Cat Grant’s assistant for 3 years and then was promoted and worked as a reporter for 2 more.

 

A lot of omegas were drown by the smell of the two alphas. Almost a dozen of them approached them and tried to get their attention.

At some point James was focused on a young male omega and went his way to flirt and dance with him.

Meanwhile Kara kept nursing her drink until she caught an exquisite smell. It came from a brunette nursing her drink, whiskey by the looks of it.

Kara was mesmerized by her silk, long raven hair that was hung up in a ponytail.

The dress the omega was wearing was black and fitting showing all of the omega’s curves.

So Kara started approaching the omega while ignoring the other omegas that were still trying to gain her attention.

She put her hand on the arm that was holding her drink.

God, the omega smelled like roses and vanilla.

“Would you join me for a dance?” asked Kara smiling flirtatiously to the omega and offering her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

The omega, Kara noticed had the most beautiful pair of eyes that she has ever seen. They were a unique green with small traces of gold. She was mesmerized more by the gorgeous omega.

The omega watched the alpha that was touching her arm. She was handsome. Her long blonde hair and grey blue eyes were out of the world.

And she was hypnotized by the barely visible because of the close muscles.

 

Lena Luthor was out for a couple of drinks at a bar. After a hard day of work she wanted to drink and relax a little.

She couldn’t handle more white alpha males underestimating her and her work all the time.

Sure, she was an omega but she never submitted to anyone. She was her own person.

She was showing the people that she was worthy because of her accomplishments. She was always proud of her self and most of times she intimidated many male alphas in her business affairs.

She was probably the most powerful omega.

She was surprised when she was approached by the female alpha. The blonde smelled like chocolate and spices.

Never has Lena smelled something so amazing.

She felt a pleasurable chill at the place where the blonde had her hand on her arm.

“Sure: replied Lena at the proposition for a dance of the blonde alpha.

 

Soon they were in the middle of the dance floor. Kara was dancing with Lena’s back flash on her front.

She kept her hands around her waist possessively while nuzzling on her neck and kissing her lightly occasionally

They were both lost on each other.

Kara was starting to get hard, and Lena wasn’t helping since she was gridding her ass on Kara’s slightly erect cock.

Lena was getting wetter as the seconds passed.

“Do you want to get out of here” Lena offered while she offered a silent moan.

She couldn’t take it any longer. She needed to feel the alpha inside her. That was the first time she felt that way for an alpha. Never had she proposed to anyone such a thing. There was something special about the blonde she couldn’t define yet.

“Ok” replied simply Kara. She wanted to fuck the omega to oblivion and the sooner the better.

 

While the exited the bar Lena offered to go to her place since it was closer.

All the way to Lena’s penthouse they kept themselves together with only occasion light touches to one another.

After they enter the apartment Kara thought that Lena was rich. There were so many state-of-art appliances, new expensive furniture and a lot of expensive paintings.

After closing the door and taking a small look at the inside of the apartment Kara pushed Lena to the door and started kissing her neck, careful not to live any bites.

Her hands moved to Lena’s breasts groping them roughly.

Lena moaned loudly at the feeling of the alpha’s tongue and hands but she wanted to move things to the bedroom.

And so they headed there kissing all the way while both of their hands exploring the others body.

Clothes were gone Lena was just with her underwear on while Kara had her jeans still on.

Kara moved lower down to Lena’s shoulders then her cleavage, kissing her and licking her lightly in between the red and black lacey bra, driving her crazy.

Kara took Lena's face in her hands, kissing her passionately. She let her hands roam her body freely. She loved everything Kara was doing to her.

Kara, resting on her elbows for support and she then held both of Lena's hands with one of hers and placed them on the top of her head while the other snaked in between them to caress her breasts. Lena let out a moan as Kara fondled and cupped her breasts one at a time.

She arched her back so she could slip one hand behind her to unclasp her bra. She unhooked her gently pushing the straps on each side. Then with a cheeky smile she moved her mouth over to her cleavage grabbing it with her teeth as she pulled on her bra until it was completely off.

Kara grew harder as she saw Lena’s beautiful pink nipples, hard on her soft delicate skin. She wanted to rip her panties off and get inside her but she resisted. She wanted to make sure she was ready for her when she would arrive.

Kara sighed as she cupped both breasts then made her way down to kiss, lick and suck on her right breast while kneading the left, then switching breasts to repeat the same motions.

Lena moaned as Kara toyed with her breasts. She involuntarily bucked her hips closer towards hers.

Kara’s hands, her lips, her smile, were like magic driving her wild with desire, getting her moist at her core. She felt like a Goddess being worshiped with the careful attention Kara was paying to her body.

Kara continued began moving down to her belly, using her tongue to lick circles around it. Lena's body was so sensitive to her touch, the slightest contact made her warm with desire.

Kara, placing her hands on Lena's hips, possessively slid her red and black lace panties down to her ankles before it joined the rest of the discarded clothing. Lena pulled up towards Kara as she started to unbutton and unzip her jeans, letting her hands graze over her hard member.

 Kara helped push her jeans onto the floor, now the only thing standing in her way was her black boxers, that didn't hide her erection.

 Lena moved her hands down Kara’s hips to pull them down gasping as she saw her enormous member.

As Kara made her way back to where Lena was laying she started kissing her ankles making her way up her calves slowly then with her hands on her knees she spread her legs open as she moved towards her center.

 Lena raised her head up to look at Kara in her naked glory, she felt giddy at the sight then chuckled slightly to cover her burning lust for this sexy Greek Goddess who wanted to make sweet love to her.

Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck once again, pulling her down to her. Finally they were going to do what they both knew they wanted to since the first time they met.

 Now that Kara's huge dick was aligned to Lena's entrance she felt a tad bit nervous thinking about her size. Kara grabbed her face, kissing her lips passionately then trailing off and whispering in her ear.

“Are you ready for this babe?”

“Yes! God yes! Take me alpha, fuck me, knot me” Lena pleaded wile moaning at what was about to come. She was so lost in the feeling of Kara’s body against hers that she didn’t mind if she was knotted.

She wouldn’t mind carrying the blonde alpha’s pups.

That was all the permission Kara needed.

Kara moved her dick inside her slowly but as soon as she made contact with her entrance she let out a moan, god she felt so good. Lena moaned arching her chest as she slowly tunneled her way into her, she closed her eyes at the sensation, letting her head roll back as she felt slight pain with every inch of Kara stretching her.

Once Kara was all the way in she gave her a moment to get used to her size, then with Lena's eyes open watching her with a smile on her lips, she started to slowly move inside her, she felt divine.

Kara filled her completely. God she felt like ecstasy inside her. Lena wrapped her legs around her waist, moving her hips to match her thrusts as she started to pick up the pace. Each time Kara thrusted slightly harder and faster than the last, Lena moaned louder confirming that she loved it.

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s shoulders as she now pounded into her, driving her dick in faster and faster each time. She pushed her body to the side rolling her over so that she was now on top.

Kara loved this position, she could see her gorgeous naked body bounce on top of her.

Lena dragged her fingernails down Kara’s chest to her perfect abs, then leaning in to kiss her as she got into the perfect straddle position.

Kara’s hands cupped her supple breasts, massaging them, watching her nipples get hard made her want to put each breasts in her mouth again.

Lena saw her face aching for her and she moved just high enough so her breasts were dangling in front of Kara's mouth like delicious fruit but not yet close enough to capture them. She let out a giggle as she watched Kara try to capture them with each thrust.

Kara knew what she was doing, she was driving her insane. She possessively grabbed her hips then started to thrust upwards into her as she made circular motions with her hips, the friction between them was so powerful. They both gasped when they felt the sudden surge of heat running through their bodies.

Lena sat up on Kara ass she continued to ram into her. Further away from her face Lena let her head roll back as her breasts bounced in sync with Kara’s thrusts. Kara drank in this beautiful sight of the girl she was mesmerized by, calling her name over and over at the pleasure she was giving her

“Kara... aaaahhh... Kara keep going.”

Something primal inside Kara took over and with one swift move she rolled Lena over so she was once again on top of her. Now she looked into her eyes and they were dark with lust. She took her right leg and put it over her shoulder she screamed once she felt her huge dick hit her sweet spot.

Kara moved her angle ever so slightly each time so that she could watch Lena’s face as she hit another sweet spot deep inside Lena.

Lena was loud now, calling her name and letting her know she was close to the edge.

 Kara knew she would not be able to contain herself much longer either, especially as Lena's pitch changed every time she ploughed into her just the right way.

“Kara I'm close... I'm almost there.” Lena said incoherently, a slight smirk crept over his face as she thrust into her as deep as she could, she screamed on the top of her lungs.

“Knot me! Fuck me alpha!” she screamed.

Kara growled into the nape of her neck as her knot formed inside Lena and she shot her warm cum inside in her waves. She continued to thrust a few more times into her until she was completely spent.

“God that was amazing” Lena said exhausted and drifting to sleep.

“It sure was. Goodnight Lena” said Kara kissing Lena’s forehead and started searching for her clothes in order to return back to her own apartment.

She didn’t leave a message for Lena.

Sure she had a great time with her and their chemistry in bed was good but she wasn’t sure if she wanted something more and so she just left.

Little did she know that she will come across the omega sooner that she thought.


	2. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after…  
> Kara and Lena meet again!!! And a little bit about Kara’s past…  
> And also Kara’s first day at work!!! And her meeting with Imra!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

The next morning…

Kara woke up thanks to the alarm she set for today. Today was the day of the interview, where she will be interviewed for the position of EA of the CEO of L-Corp.

She realized she was really tired due to last night’s activities.

She woke up and had a smile in her face while images of last night’s activities came into her mind.

 _‘God, that was omega was something else’_ she thought.

It was the first time she knotted an omega. So far she didn’t feel the urge to do so until last night with Lena and she didn’t put much thought in it.

She hoped that the omega was on her pill, since most of the unmated omegas were most of the time and put that thought aside.

Their chemistry in bed was incredible. It was the best sex she ever had so far.

She finally opened her eyes fully and started getting ready for today.

She decided to wear black pants with a royal blue shirt and her favorite brown-grey oxfords.

After she made and ate her breakfast (blueberry pancakes) she started heading over to L-Corp.

She really wished to get this job and that in the future she will be promoted to something more.

 

_Kara was an El before she was adopted by the Danvers._

_Her family had a unique trait. All alphas could have more than one mates._

_All of Kara’s family chose to mate just one person only by choice._

_One day while Kara and her family were on the car on the way to the Danvers who were close friends they collided with another car._

_That was the day Kara’s whole life changed._

_She lost in one day both her parents. She was an orphan but the Danvers offered to adopt her because they used to know Kara’s parents and they adored her. They wouldn’t let her grow up with strangers._

 

But because of her family’s early death Kara didn’t know too much about having multiple mates other than she was capable of it, meaning she didn’t know how to behave and what to do to keep all her mates satisfied in case she chose more than one or how to identify them.

She didn’t know she was attracted to them by how good they smelled and the urge to knot them and thus she left Lena last night without showing any care or further thought for the omega that was probably destined to be one of her mates.

 

She arrived at L-Corp with 15 minutes to spare. She wasn’t feeling anxious at all.

She was ready to rock her interview in one of the biggest companies in National City.

“Good morning, I am here for an interview for the position of EA” greeted Kara the receptionist while offering a small smile.

“Good morning. What’s your name?” asked the receptionist.

“Kara Danvers” Kara said and offered her id so that she was checked that it was really her, for security reasons she assumed.

“Hmmm, Danvers, yes, you will have to head over to the 30th floor and you will be called when it’s time to enter Ms. Luthor’s office”

“Thank you”

 

“Ms. Danvers, you may come in” said a voice from the CEO’s office where Kara awaited for five minutes to be summoned.

She steeled herself and opened the doors to enter the Luthor’s office.

What she didn’t expect was that the omega she spent last night having sex with, now sitting at the CEO’s chair like she owned the company.

She was looking incredibly sexy with het blank pencil skirt and blazer and her white shirt that offered her a pretty nice view.

 

 

Lena woke up in the morning feeling sore in all the right places though she couldn’t yet remember the reason why.

After she finally got up from bed she noticed that she was naked and blushed as suddenly flashes of what happened last night ran through her mind.

She was having so much fun and was quite distracted that she forgot she wasn’t on her pill when she asked the blonde alpha to knot her and cum inside her.

The alpha was gone without saying anything to her.

While she now remembered that she probably had the most amazing sex of her life yesterday, she couldn’t help but feel that something wasn’t right.

She really liked the alpha and would like to know her more and maybe date her in the process.

She was hurt that this was a one stand for the blonde.

So she thought that she better forget about the blonde alpha by getting ready to get to work. Today were the interviews for her new EA since her last one retired.

 

“Le-Lena?!” exclaimed Kara.

Kara’s voice made Lena to raise her head from the papers she was checking and pay attention since she knew that voice.

To say that Lena was shocked would be an understatement.

The alpha that hurt her by leaving without saying goodbye and she was trying to forget, was standing right in front of her.

“K-Kara?! Wha-What are you doing here?” asked Lena.

It was a first for the CEO to stutter in front of another person.

Lena was known as the powerful CEO that never backed down on anything. She was a good and proud business woman making other alphas fear her and so her to be stutter was something out of character for her.

“I am actually here for an interview. Please tell me you are not Lena Luthor, the CEO?” managed to say Kara after she came out of her own shock.

“Oh God, ok we can totally treat this like professionals and start like we just met. I wouldn’t want to cost you this position in case you are worth it” compromised Lena.

“Sure, ok, then it’s nice to meet you Ms. Luthor” said Kara and extended her hand as a greeting to the CEO smiling like nothing happened last night.

“Nice to meet you as well Ms. Danvers. Please, have a seat” said Lena as she shook Kara’s hand and offered her to sit.

 

 

The interview went smoothly without being too awkward on either parts.

Lena asked all the questions she wanted and checked Kara’s resume.

After the interview concluded they said goodbye to each other and Lena went back to checking the other applicants for the position of her EA.

Kara was by far the most qualified out of all the applicants. The most important thing on her resume was that she used to work for Cat Grant as her EA, one of the most powerful female alphas in National City before being promoted by her as a reporter.

Even though Kara was fired due to harassment according to her then new boss, Kara explained her situation and Lena trusted that everything she said was true.

Unfortunately some people are full of greed and Kara was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of such an occasion where one just cares for themselves more than what it’s true and just for all.

Therefore she concluded that her new EA would be Kara.

 _‘So much from getting her out of my mind using work as an excuse’_ Lena thought.

Guess that meant that Lena and Kara would be working closely together from now on. Lena hoped that she would be able to resist the alpha and not to just grab her and kiss her senseless.

_God she was a lost case._

Kara was on her way home.

 She couldn’t believe what happened yet.

The girl she had sex with and she left without saying anything is probably her new boss.

She wondered if she would be able to work with Lena and not remember all the things they did the previous day and want a repeat of them.

 _‘Guess I will wait and see’_ she thought.

A few hours later, she was informed that the position as the CEO’s EA was hers and that she is expected tomorrow at Ms. Luthor’s office at 9p.m. sharp.

So it was now official…

From tomorrow she will work as Lena’s executive assistant.

She was kind of happy that she will be working with her and she hadn’t been rejected because of her behavior last night.

Kara thought that sometime tomorrow while she was at work that she would find time and apologize to Lena and explain the reason why she acted the way she did.

She didn’t want for things to be awkward between them since they will be working closely together and she didn’t want to act like nothing happened without having a talk about it first.

Kara was first and foremost an honest person and not a hypocrite. Some times that characteristic of hers lead her to trouble but that’s just who she is.

She really wanted for things with Lena to be ok.

She genuinely likes the omega as a person.

So, since she had nothing more to do for today she decided to wear her pjs and relax by watching her favorite tv-show.

 

The next day came, and Kara was on her time for her first day at work.

Today she would just have to learn the ropes and be closer to Lena than normally in order for that to happen.

Kara was quite happy with her post although she was distracted more times than she would like to admit by the beautiful omega.

Lena’s smell was overwhelming her in a good way.

Lena was also distracted by the alpha, glancing and checking her out on different occasions.

She was never attracted to anyone. It was like the alpha ruined her for anyone else. She felt her heart beating louder and faster when she was near Kara and she knew what it was.

Lena was crushing on the blonde alpha regardless of her behavior after they slept together.

She was already falling for her.

Both of them couldn’t deny the feelings they had for each other.

 

After some hours of working right next to Lena, Kara was sent to work at her desk outside of the CEO’s office on some paperwork.

After some time, a really nice smell came to Kara’s nose.

It reminded her of Lena’s smell although it was kind of different.

Imra’s smell reminded Kara of pine trees and something sweet she couldn’t quite identify.

A beautiful brunette with grey-green eyes and tanned skin approached Kara.

“Hello, I am Imra Ardeen. I have an appointment with Ms. Luthor” said Imra with a bit of a british accent to the blonde who thought correctly was Lena’s new executive assistant.

“Let me check… yes you are right, you may go in” said Kara after checking out the beautiful brunette.

Kara thought Imra was gorgeous.

The way she felt at her presence reminded her the way she felt with Lena when she met her at the bar and she made a mental note to try and get to know her after she is done with her appointment with her boss.

What Kara hadn’t noticed was that the brunette was checking her out as well.

Imra was mesmerized by the blonde alpha. She was attracted to her and she felt a strange pull towards her.

She thought that she would definitely have to get to know the blonde alpha and ask her out after her meeting with L-Corp’s CEO is over.

Little did both know that they had similar thoughts of the other and so Imra went and entered the door to Lena’s office to start and finish the meeting as soon as possible and get near the blonde again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Imra will definetely be Kara's mates and I am looking for one more.  
> So you can all vote who you want as an omega for this kind of polyamorous relationship and at the end of the month the character with the most votes will be presented in a new future chapter…  
> Next chapter will have smut, but with who? Kara with Lena or with Imra?  
> You’ll have to wait to find out ;) !!!  
> Reviews and comments are appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed…


	3. Office Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imra is done with her meeting with Kara, and Lena and Kara start getting closer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Sorry for the really late update. I was working for my thesis which if FINALLY complete and all that remains is for it to be checked and to be presented. I will update at least once a week.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

After about half an hour Imra appointment with the CEO of L-Corp came to an end.

So when Imra excited the door of Lena’s office she couldn’t help but notice the blonde alpha working.

 _‘She is so beautiful’_ she thought ‘ _How could someone look so perfect’._

She stared at the alpha for almost a minute when Kara finally noticed her, recognizing the now familiar scent and they exchanged a look nag smiled gently at one another.

“So, you know my name” started Imra conversationally with a small hint of flirt “It’s only fair I get to know yours in return”.

“Kara, my name is Kara” answered Kara. Imra couldn’t help but notice that the blonde slightly blushed. Her hopes for something to happen with the blonde hot alpha rose.

“Kara, what a beautiful name” complimented Imra. “Could I interest you in a coffee? I am kinda new here and I’d like to get to know and hung out with new people” offered Imra hoping for a positive answer.

Imra was not always so straightforward when she wanted someone and asking Kara out was something new for her. It was like the blonde put a spell on her and all she wanted was to be close to the alpha, touch her and be close to her.

 

 

‘ _God that accent’_ Kara thought. She hadn’t heard something so hot but that’s a lie. She just remembered the sounds that came from Lena a few nights prior and she felt slightly uncomfortable in herself starting getting slightly had.

Kara suspected that the omega was subtlety flirting was her, she wasn’t as oblivious as people thought she was. She was positively intrigued by the omega in front of her and had the want, the urge to get to know her better.

“I would really like that” replied Kara “But how about tomorrow we get out for a couple of drinks instead?”

“I would love that” said Imra

“Here is my number, text and I will be there” added Imra while handing a card with her personal number to Kara and deliberately touching the blonde’s arm.

At the innocent touch, Kara felt chills. God that woman makes me feel things, and at that moment of the exchange Lena opened the door to her office in search of Kara.

 

As Lena exited her office she noticed the small exchange between Kara and Imra. She felt something akin to jealousy and couldn’t help but feel kind of possessive of her EA.

‘Don’t think like that Lena” Lena thought to herself ‘It was only one night stand for Kara’. But why couldn’t get the blonde out of her mind?

Her treacherous mind conjured up images from their night together and started to get wet at the mere thought of that. The feeling of Kara’s cock buried deep inside her like it belonged there and all of what they did together the other night were on a replay in her mind.

“Kara, if you are finished come to my office” she said to the blonde in a kind of authorative voice and entered back at the office waiting for the blonde to follow her which she did almost immediately.

‘What can I help you with” asked Kara and approached Lena standing next to her.

Lena couldn’t help but notice the noticeable bulge in the blonde’s pants. That along with the smell the alpha excluded diminished any self-control she had and lunged at the blonde and kissed her hard, her hands around Kara’s neck.

After the initial shock at was happening, Kara responded to the kiss as eagerly as Lena bringing her hands around her waist and bringing their bodies together.

When Kara slips her tongue into Lena’s mouth, Lena can’t withhold the small moan of pleasure.

Kara presses her nose to Lena’s neck. “Is your heat coming on?” she asks, pulling back suddenly, her eyes alight.

“I think so,” Lena nods, and a second later, a gush of liquid pours from both her openings. “Oh, oh, yes, it is. Oh, alpha…”

“Don’t worry,” Kara replies. “I’ll take care of you.” She slips the dress from Lena’s neck, pushing the material down to reveal Lena’s full breasts. “So beautiful.” Kara groans, staring at them in wonder. 

"I’ve wanted to taste them for so long.” She lowers her mouth to one nipple, nipping at it with her front teeth.

Lena mews in contentment, more fluid seeping out to make its way down her legs. The scent enflames Kara, and she pushes Lena’s dress down and off before kissing Lena’s mouth once again, her hands roving everywhere.

Lena’s body is on fire, her heat taking over. She squirms, needing to present.

Kara quickly unties her own body coverings and throws them to the side, revealing breasts and her alpha genitalia. Lena’s breathing speeds up just looking at Kara’s cock, so graceful, hard, huge, fat and utterly erotic. And suddenly Lena wants more than anything to have it inside her.

With a cry, Lena turns and gets to her knees, presenting for her alpha, her omega juices spilling out. She senses Kara kneeling behind her, feels her gentle hands move over her back and then around to cup Lena’s aching breasts.

“Oh, yes, yes, please alpha…” Lena wiggles her arse eagerly.

Kara leans in, kissing Lena’s shoulders, moving her hair to lick at her neck. And then Lena feels the nudge of tip of the cock at her vaginal opening and it pushes in, thin and smooth, sliding against silky walls like a snake. Kara pulls it out and slides it back in, and Lena moans at the sensation. The cock flutters within her, almost vibrating as Kara moves faster and faster, her hands coming round to pull Lena up to her knees so Kara can fondle her breasts as she fucks into her.

Lena can feel the fat labia against her opening, full of seed. Then suddenly, with one massive thrust, the barb attaches and Lena screams at the painful pleasure of it—like a bite deep within her—and simultaneously, Kara extends her canine teeth and bites Lena’s neck, claiming her without leaving a permanent mark.

Each surge of alpha seed spurting from the end of the barb is like a stinging orgasm-inducer, and Lena writhes, her body shaking with climax after climax, Kara relentlessly fondling Lena’s nipples throughout as she pants her own release into the bite without leaving a mark.

When it’s over and the barb retracts, Kara pulls out, moving down to lick at Lena’s opening. “My good little mate,” she says, her face shining with clear omega cum. “You’re mine now.” Even though she didn't bite her Kara felt Lena was her mate the way she made her feel and she made a promise to herself to mate Lena properly with the omega's permision if they become more.

Lena awakens sometime later wrapped in furs, the arms of her alpha around her. Lena’s next wave of heat is coming on, and she sucks in a deep breath. It takes her a moment to realize what’s happening, and she jolts in surprise.

Shhh…it’s okay, little omega mine,” Kara whispers in her ear. Kara has plunged her cock into Lena’s arsehole, and she’s gently fucking her with it. The sensation is indescribable, and Lena begins to moan, clutching at the furs with her fingers. Kara reaches around to touch Lena between the legs. “Feel this? Imagine how good it feels for mine to be buried deep within you,” Kara tells her, swirling her tongue in Lena’s ear as she thrusts harder. Hard, hot pants signal Kara’s climax, the barb having nothing to latch onto. Lena whimpers, but then Kara speeds up her fingers and then Lena sees stars, throwing her head back and letting out a feral howl.

Kara felt really possessive, it was like her inner alpha came out and all she wanted was Lena and her screams of pleasure.

 

They both did it again. Even though both Kara and Lena promised to keep it professional between them, it seems the attraction to each other was strong enough to break that promise.

“Kara” Lena sleepily asked as she wakes up from the couch where she was lying, the blonde alpha hugging her and pressing her front to Lena’s back.

“Hey beautiful, are you alright?” asked Kara, always the caring kind of lover.

“Perfect” replied Lena. After a moment of silence she added “We really have to talk”

Kara panicked slightly that this will be it and that Lena didn’t want to sleep with her ever again. Lena watching the blondes face suddenly changes after she turned to face her continued “I really want to do this again, if that is ok with you?” asked the CEO shyly.

Lena was also afraid of the rejection as Kara and hoped for the best. She wanted Kara in her life in anyway she could have her.

“I would love that as well Lena” replied Kara, beaming at the CEO.

Both of them were so happy at this turn of events and wanted nothing more than to stay with each other as long as they could.

“We should talk more about this, if it is to become a thing. How about you come by my house tonight? I will cook dinner” said Lena avoiding Kara’s look in case she id denied.

“Are you asking me out on a date miss Luthor” asked Kara, tilting Lena’s head in order to look in her eyes smiling charmingly at her.

“If you want it to be” said Lena shyly, trying to avoid the alpha’s look but failing due to the blonde’s hold of her face.

“I do Lena. I would like to go on a date with you”

Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She was so happy that the blonde wanted her as she wanted Kara. To go on a date with Kara Danvers. It was almost like a dream come true. Now all she had to do was to organize her date.

“How about you come by at 8?” asked Lena.

“I will be there replied Kara”

Both of them started putting their clothes back on in order to continue as well as they could the rest of their work day. Kara exited the CEO’s office but not without giving her one more passionate kiss for now.


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner at Lena’s place…

Lena decided to leave early at 5pm from work today in order to arrive at her home and prepare dinner for her date with Kara later.

“I am leaving now Kara, please don’t stay too long. You have a date to prepare for” said Lena to Kara as she excited her office and winked at the blonde alpha.

“How could I ever forget?” replied Kara smiling at Lena and wishing her goodbye for now.

 

Lena was really anxious about tonight. Sure she had talked about Kara and wanting to be with each other but now because of her spontaneous proposition to have their first date at her house she had a lot of things to get ready for.

First she had to decide what to cook. She thought about lasagna since they are kind of easy to make and it’s a food that is most likeable by the majority of people and so she started preparing dinner. As for dessert, she thought that the chocolate cheesecake she had on her freezer will suffice. She hoped Kara would like her food choices for tonight since she didn’t even ask the blonde if she had any food allergies.

After she put the food on the oven she decided to put some candles to create a romantic kind of atmosphere in the dining room and of course in the bedroom hoping that things tonight will lead there.

After that she headed at her walk-in closet to pick what to wear. She decided on a red lace bra and a matching red thong. As for what to wear over her underwear she decided on a black V-neck sheath dress that came mid-thigh and of course her look wouldn’t be complete without her black 8-ich killer heels. She applied her normal makeup and her signature red lipstick.

Now all that was left for her to do was wait for the food to be ready and get it out of the oven and wait for the blonde alpha.

 

Kara arrived on time for her date with Lena bearing a bottle of red wine and a bouquet of red roses as gifts for the omega. She really wanted to impress Lena. She was attracted to her and she felt a bond she hadn’t felt with anyone before with Lena.

When Lena opened the door, Kara couldn’t stop ogling Lena.

“Lena, you look gorgeous” complimented Kara, making Lena blush deeply.

“Well, you clean out quite nicely as well” complimented Lena back the alpha who chose to wear a navy blue suit and a black silk shirt.

That dress Lena wore hugged her curves live glove and her lips screamed to be kissed by her and so the blonde handed her gifts to Lena and cupped her face and kissed the omega. Her taste was still out of the world.

The kiss ended far too soon for both of them but they reminded one another that were on their first date.

As they went to sit down Kara reached for Lena’s chair and helped her be seated.

“What a gentleman Ms. Danvers” said Lena blushing slightly and offering a shy smile to the blonde.

“But of course Ms. Luthor”

They enjoyed their meal chatting about nothing and everything. Kara couldn’t believe that Lena was such an amazing cook. It was one of the best meals she ever had, although she could be a little biased because the food was made by her favorite omega.

“Lena, thank you for dinner, it was truly amazing” Kara thanked Lena. She felt giddy inside and she thought that the brunette reminded her of home.

“Thank you Kara, I am glad you enjoyed it” Lena replied. She was happy that she was able to satisfy her alpha. _My alpha, since when am I so possessive over someone_ wondered Lena.

Kara sat up suddenly and offered her hand at Lena. “Dance with me?” she asked.

“Sure” replied Lena.

The couple danced with the music coming from Kara’s humming. After a couple of minutes they embraced needing to feel each other as close as they could and kept swinging to the rhythm of Kara’s humming.

“Kara, I haven’t met another like you. Would you like to mate me?” asked Lena. She was smitten with the blonde and was surer than anything that she wanted her as her one true mate.

“Are you sure?” asked Kara. She was falling quickly for the omega and she wanted her as a mate but only if Lena was 100% sure.

“Yes I am” replied positively Lena.

Kara couldn’t help herself and starting nuzzling the omega’s neck sassing it lightly. The smell of her omega was driving her crazy and she wanted to take her right there and then.

Lena on the other hand felt something on her stomach and quickly noticed that the blonde alpha started getting hard and moaned at the feeling.

 

 

Lena licked her lips as her eyes wandered down her alpha's body, resting on the large tent situated between the two.

Kara squirmed under her gaze and grabbed Lena's hand to place it onto her bulge, causing both of them to gasp. "Bedroom?” Kara rasped.

Lena nodded as her fingers wrapped around Kara's girth. Her hand slowly pumped up and down the alpha's fabric covered length until it settled on the now fully formed knot at the base. She squeezed the knot gently and Kara nearly fell to her knees as bolts of pleasure laced lightning coursed through her body. 

"Fuck," Kara hissed as she began tearing at Lena's clothes, unable to wait any longer. 

“Are you on pill or do I have to use a condom?” Kara remembered and asked the omega. She came this time prepared and didn’t want for anything unexpected to happen for now.

Lena said yes and responded in earnest - removing her dress before helping Kara remove hers. Kara fumbled with the zipper on Lena's dress then slid her hands along the waistband all the way to her ass. She pushed the omega's dress down to her knees then lifted her up and sat her on the omega’s bed before completely removing it.

Kara took a deep breath and stepped back to admire her omega who was now stripped down to just her bra and thong. She licked her lips as she stared down at the soaked fabric and suppressed a moan while fumbling with the button on her own pants. As soon as the button was undone her cock once again did the rest of the work in freeing itself from the tight space it had been encapsulated in.

Lena gaped at Kara's size and although Kara was nervous about hurting the omega, she couldn't help but grin at the reaction. She knew she had to be at least eight inches, but her length wasn't nearly as impressive as her girth was. Lena was always impressed but Kara’s size no matter how many times she had seen her naked and her hunger for the blonde alpha and her amazing cock seemed insatiable.

Kara bit the inside of her cheek and began rubbing herself while watching Lena's thong become even more drenched. "Maybe," she choked before taking a moment to catch her breath before continuing, "maybe if I cum once before we mate it will make my knot smaller so it won't hurt as badly." She offered because the knot when one mated tended to be a little painful at first.

Lena whimpered and jerked her hips forward, seemingly unhappy with the idea. "Please, Kara, just fuck me," she begged, panting.

Kara smirked then got onto her knees in front of Lena. She leaned forward then looked up to Lena, her blues eyes completely eclipsed by her pupils. Lena bit her lip and nodded her assent.

Smiling wide, Kara leaned further in and began trailing feather light kisses down the inside of Lena's right thigh while her left hand followed the same path her mouth did until both were at the center. Lena's entire body twitched and trembled under Kara's touch as she fought to stay upright.

Kara slid her tongue over the fabric and growled as she tasted her omega. Lena's hips bucked and Kara leaned back to look up at her as she moved her right hand down to grip her painful erection.

"Kara, please, I need you," Lena pleaded. Her body had turned into a furnace, the heat rising off of her body created a thick fog of pheromones that surrounded the two.

The alpha clenched her jaw as different forces battled it out inside of her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the omega, but holding back was becoming incredibly painful as her entire body thrummed with need. Growling softly, she slid Lena's thong off then stood up.

"Are you sure?" Kara croaked.

"Yes, more than anything, please," Lena whined.

 

Lena wanted to pin the alpha down to show her just how much she wanted it. How much she had been wanting it. She wanted it when she had first walked through the door and now all she wanted to do was scream "fuck me already" to the hesitant alpha.

Kara's chest was heaving up and down as she stood in between Lena's legs. Lena leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the stiff alpha's neck, burying her head in the thick mane of blonde hair. "It's okay," she whispered. "Take me."

Lena gasped as she felt Kara rub her length between her soaked folds. Kara had yet to relax, her entire body was as stiff as a board as she maintained complete control over the raging hormones attacking her body. 

"Ready?" Kara rasped.

Lena nodded against her neck as Kara growled loudly and began to push the tip of her pulsating cock into her. The sensation had Lena's body screaming, both in agony and in pleasure. The feel of her skin tearing to allow Kara's member to fill her was excruciating, but the more Kara inched forward the more intense the pleasure became.

"Please, Kara, more," Lena cried out. She tipped her head back and moaned loudly as Kara obliged and filled her with her entire length. The alpha's knot sat just at the edge of Lena's entrance and her riotous body pressed down on it teasingly.

"No," Kara growled loudly as she slid her cock out then pushed back in. Her eyes were hooded and she was panting, whimpers and moans escaping her lips with every thrust.

"God you're so tight.. and warm.. and perfect," Kara groaned. 

Lena canted her hips forward to meet Kara's and the alpha cried out. She could feel herself tighten around the blonde's length as her orgasm began to approach quickly.

"I'm so close," she gasped as Kara quickened her pace. The alpha's knot felt as though it was growing even larger as Kara continued to grind and thrust into her. 

"Cum for me, baby," Kara demanded through clenched teeth as her knot teased at Lena's tight entrance.

Just the thought of being knotted had Lena falling backwards, gripping the edge of the table behind her as bombs of pure ecstasy went off in her body. Her orgasm ripped through her with so much intensity that she didn't even feel pain as Kara's knot slowly began to slip into her.

"You're too tight.. I can't," Kara moaned as she leaned into Lena and joined her in gripping the back of the table, using it as leverage.

Lena was still coming down from her high as Kara began to shift and gyrate her hips. "Please," Lena whimpered. Her body was buzzing, her skin was on fire, every touchable inch craved Kara. Life was simple in that moment, filled with absolute bliss and need.

"Ohh fuck," Kara screamed out as the widest part of her knot slid in. Lena cringed as it stretched her but she quickly recovered, latching onto the bare skin at the base of Kara's neck. As the rest of the alpha's knot slid in, she bit. Hard. 

Kara's eyes were a mixture of fiery silver and black as she shouted Lena's name, releasing stream after stream of her seed into the girl. Lena cried out as she fell over the edge and had yet another orgasm. Kara slid her hand to the back of Lena's head, holding her still as she licked and nipped at her omega's pulse point.

"Do it," Lena purred. "Claim me."

With her mate's permission, Kara's teeth sunk into the omega's soft skin. She was much gentler than Lena had been, slow and deliberate. The care she took in marking her mate caused Lena's entire body to shake as the fire caused by her heat was overtaken by a soothing wave of calming pheromones.

When Kara lifted her head she was grinning from ear to ear. "Are you okay?"

Lena nodded as she traced her fingers over Kara's mating bite. "I am," she sighed happily.

"We should sleep before we go again, and hopefully next time will try more stuff," Kara murmured.

"Again?" Lena gaped and tilted her head, confused.

"Again," Kara winked and hugged _her_ omega so that she was half on top of her and both went on a peaceful sleep.


	5. Serious Announcement

I am sorry this isn’t a chapter but I am seriously thinking of rewriting the story. It’s just that I can’t continue as I would like and I am like 70% happy with the result so far. Most of the chapters will change slightly and a lot of things will be added to them. The differences and the plot will be:

Lena is still a CEO at L-Corp and has bought CatCo where Kara works as a reporter. Lena is an omega and Kara still an alpha. Kara will have and choose only one mate (Supercorp story clearly) but Imra will also pursue Kara. Imra works as a lawyer at CatCo.

I guess it will also have a lot more plot. If this new plot stands as a new story and this one continues as it is, i am thinking that the new one could have Lena as an alpha of gp instead of Kara. i will have to consider it seriously.

Please tell me what you think of these changes or if that should be a new story entirely…

If you a lot of you want a new story with this new plot this one will not be abandoned so don’t worry about that.

After I will see your responses in 2-3 days I will also update either a new story or a new chapter or both, depending on the time I have available.


	6. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the next morning and stuff…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to keep this fic with Kara having multiple partners (or maybe having to choose one at some point, I will think about it as the story progresses) and start a new one with a plot pretty close to the announcement I made. Thank you for your comments and encouraging words and suggestions…

After too many hours of exhausting but out of the world rounds of sex during the night the mates felled into a peaceful sleep.

Lena was the first one to wake up since she was used to waking up quite early especially on work days. She felt sore in all the right places after last night’s and early morning’s activities but she still felt turned on by a lot, which was possible reaction to recently acquiring a mate and so she decided to head to the bathroom and take care of the problem without waking her mate -she still couldn’t believe it and she was so happy that the blonde woman that laid in her bed was hers- and take a shower.

 

The sound of the shower serves as the only sound as Lena took a shower there in her apartment with Kara sleeping in the next room.

And there Lena was taking a shower after a mind blowing sex with her mate. She really wanted to try to have sex in the shower with Kara. ‘ _To have their soapy bodies grinding with each other as the blonde played with her breasts...’_

It was something that they haven’t tried yet but the brunette was hopeful that someday soon she would enjoy shower sex with Kara.

‘ _Ugh! Just thinking about that made me really freaking horny! But I really want to have sex in the shower!‘_ thought Lena feeling incredibly hot.

Just thinking of what Kara would do to her. _Gosh!! I think I'm starting to become a pervert!!_

But Lena just couldn’t stop the mental images in her brain… The images of what she and Kara would do in the shower.

"Ahhhh" Lena moaned, as her hand reached her clit and began rubbing it. She kept on rubbing it with her right hand as her other hand went up to her breast and began playing with her nipple.

Lena kept on rubbing her clit slowly then started to rub it faster, as she played with her breast.

"Oh my God! I'm cumming!" she screamed as she felt herself explode thinking of Kara all the time. Slightly tired, she leaned at the glass wall in the shower while breathing heavily.

"So, did you have fun babe?" Kara greeted her mate making her jump out of fright.

 Lena froze. ‘ _Oh my Gosh! She saw me! Seriously I really wish the ground would just open up and swallow me’_ Lena thought, embarrassed that she was caught pleasuring herself.

Kara chuckled lightly, she was leaning at the door of the shower while Lena stood there shocked and embarrassed.

"U-uh, I b-bbetter uh, g-gget d-dressed." Lena stuttered and she took her towel and wrapped it in her body and made her way towards the door.

Kara grabbed the omega’s wrist and pulled her towards her, hugging her from behind.  She really enjoyed the show she was just given and was turned on.

"You look really hot playing with yourself baby. You don’t have to be embrarrased" Kara whispered huskily in the brunette’s ear, making her feel her hot breath brushing in her ear.

"Ahhh… Kaara "the omega said breathing heavily. Lena felt Kara's left hand remove her hold on her waist and crawl its way to her stomach and started to caress it.

"Seeing my sweet little omega touching herself made me really hard." the alpha whispered huskily as she gently bit and nibbled the omega’s ear.

"Kara" Lena breathed and  felt the towel wrapping her body fell to the floor, as Kara's right hand travel its way to her right thigh leaving a trail of fire on her body making her moan loudly.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like it when I touch you? Kara whispered huskily in her ear.

"Y-yyes" Lena breathed and answered positively. Then she felt the blonde’s hands giving attention to her aching breasts as the alpha fondled them and played with her hardened nipples and moaned again. She felt something poking at her backside.

"Do you feel that baby? Feel what you do to me." Kara whispered as she grinded her member at Lena’s backside and the omega couldn’t help but moan chanting the alpha’s name, her need for Kara immeasurable.

Just then, Kara suddenly pulled away earning a groan of protest from the brunette. Kara chuckled and then lifted Lena and carried her towards the shower stall.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked confused.

"Fulfilling your wishes babe." Kara said, huskily and stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. After watching Lena take care of herself in the shower she realized what the brunette desired.

"Let’s take a bath my omega" Kara proposed, the need in her voice for the brunette perfectly clear. The alpha then took the soap and rubbed it in Lena’s stomach then slowly her hands went up to the omega’s breasts.

"Ahhhh… Kara… more" the brunette moaned as Lena leaned into her muscular chest.

Kara suddenly spun Lena around and pinned her against the wall then crashed her lips into hers. Their lips moved in sync then she flicked her tongue on Lena’s lower lip asking for entrance which the omega gladly obliged and moaned to the action.

Lena ran her hands over the alpha’s chest as their tongues fought for dominance.

Kara’s lips left Lena’s and travelled down to her neck, and then she sucked her neck leaving a hickey there. Kara’s hands then moved to the brunette’s breasts squeezing them hard, while Lena moved her hands up and down the blonde’s chest.

The alpha’s mouth then captured a breast and she licked and sucked them hard. Lena moaned as she arched her back, offering Kara her breasts. The blonde’s hand then left the omega’s breast and traveled its way down her pussy as she continued sucking her breast. Kara then slowly rubbed Lena’s clit making her even more aroused than she already was.

"Mmmm… more" Lena pleaded for and moaned as she felt herself grind at Kara’s hand.

Kara slipped two fingers inside the omega’s pussy and moved slowly but it wasn’t enough for Lena who wanted it hard and fast, a fact that the blonde already found out due the times she already had sex with her.

As if reading Lena’s thoughts, Kara moved her fingers faster building up the omega’s orgasm.

"Oh Gosh Kara!" Lena screamed as she felt herself cum.

Kara pulled her fingers out and kneeled in front of Lena. She placed her hands at the side of Lena’s hips. Lena then felt Kara’s tongue lick her dripping pussy making here moan. Kara wanted to please her and claim her, over and over.

"Mmmm... you taste so good" Kara breathed as she continued to lick all of the omega’s juices and Lena moaned as she tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair.

Kara then sucked Lena’s pussy while she rubbed her clit with her thumb and Lena gripped the alpha’s hair as she felt a very intense pleasure rush through her body.

Kara’s mouth then moved to her clit and sucked hard while her hand slowly entered Lena’s pussy.

Lena continued moaning and started screaming keeping the grip to Kara’s hair and pushed her head into her clit. Her mind barely keeping up with her, the pleasure unimaginable, she was putty in the alpha’s hand. Kara, even after such a short time of being together learned her body like no other before, she made her feel things she hadn’t felt so fast.

The blonde’s fingers started to pump into Lena faster while she sucked her clit harder making her scream and build up another orgasm.

"Oh God! Hmmm, Kara! I’m cumming!" Lena screamed as the alpha continued to pump her fingers fast.

"Cum for me baby!" Kara demanded and Lena finally released mind blowing orgasm.  Kara withdrew her hands from Lena’s pussy only to be replaced by her mouth as she licked her juices.

Breathing hard, Lena leaned at the wall in the bathroom noticing that the shower is still running and turned off the shower while Kara got up. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her passionately tasting herself on her mate’s mouth.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist as the omega’s hand traveled down her chest and gripped at her hard dick earning a low moan from her.

The brunette started to pump the alpha’s dick slowly while her mouth traveled down to her chest as she got on her knees. "You're so hard baby" she whispered seductively as licked the head of her cock, teasing her.

"Only for you Lena, now stop teasing me" Kara growled. Her cock was so hard it was almost painful.

Lena sucked the tip of Kara’s cock slowly while her hands pumped at her length making Kara moan. Satisfied at the blonde’s reaction, she sucked her deeper until her dick reached at the back of her throat. She pulled away when she felt herself gagging. Kara was huge and she had a little trouble taking her all in, not that that’s something she would ever complain for. She was glad her mate was so incredibly thick and big. Then she started to suck her faster and deep throated her again.

"Ahhh… Lena " Kara moaned as she gripped her hair hard while Lena continued to suck and deep throat her at the best of her ability when she felt her body tense indicating that she was close. So Lena sucked her faster and deeper to make her cum fast.

Kara moaned as she exploded in Lena’s mouth and Lena drank all her cum spilling nothing. She thought it would be a waste for a single drop of cum not to be savored by her. The alpha’s cum tasted amazing to her lips.

After a couple of seconds, suddenly Kara pulled her up and faced her towards the wall and without warning, she entered inside her making her scream. Both of them were sure that by now all the block heard them. She slammed inside her fast and hard giving her no time to adjust from her length. She was so rough but Lena loved it.

Lena screamed as Kara continued to pump inside her, begging the alpha to go faster.  Kara’s hands reached for her breast and pulled them hard giving her more pleasure. She continued to slam herself inside her as Lena felt herself climax.

Lena then screamed her mate’s name as she exploded.

Kara pulled out and closed the toilet seat and sat there.

"Ride me my cock Lena." The alpha breathed and Lena obediently straddled her and slowly lowered herself on her dick.

Once she was inside her, she started to move slowly. Kara put her hands at her waist guiding her as Lena started to move faster.

"Oh my God!" Lena moaned and put her arms around her mate’s neck and kissed her hard as she continued to ride her fast and hard. After a few more thrusts, she could feel herself getting close.

"Oh Gosh! Kara I’m close!” Lena told Kara as she felt her tense telling her she was also close.

"Fuck! Cum with me babe! Kara cursed and moaned and Lena began to thrust faster and harder as Kara moved her hips to meet with Lena’s thrusts.

"Kara!"

"Lena!"

They both screamed as they reached their climax together.

Tired, Lena leaned on Kara's chest as she got up and carried her to her bedroom. She laid her on the bed and went beside her, her arms wrapping her waist. Lena leaned her head on Kara’s chest and closed my eyes feeling contented in her arms.

 

After they lied like that for half an hour, Kara escaped the embrace and headed to the kitchen letting her mate rest with the promise to make them both breakfast as the brunette rejuvenated her powers but now without kissing her softly first.

Kara was thankful that today Lena’s meetings happened to ran late so they could both be relatively on time even though they would both be more late than usual. So that meant they both weren’t in a need to hurry and leave and could at least enjoy their coffee and breakfast together.

It took Kara about twenty minutes to finish breakfast and she went to wake up her mate from her nap and fetch her so they could eat their breakfast and start to get ready for their day.

After they ate Lena offered the blonde some of her clothes for today, so that Kara wouldn’t have to go to work with the same clothes as yesterday or had to go back to her apartment to change which would result to Kara getting extremely late.

 

They both arrived together at work as a result and their appearance together drove many of L-Corp employees to wonder whether the nature of their relationship was professional or not, since it was unusual for either of them to arrive this late, but to arrive together at this hour seemed kind of strange to most of them.

At one point at about lunch time, Lena asked Kara to have lunch with her so that they could discuss about if and when they would become public, because she wasn’t ashamed of her and she wanted the whole world to know that she belonged solely to Kara and Kara belonged to her.

They both mutually agreed to keep for now their relationship a secret and they also decided to come out at L-Corp’s gala which was in a couple of weeks by appearing together as a couple..

After a minute they were done with their foods Lena started to feel sick in her stomach and run straight to her office toilet to empty her lunch.

Kara followed “Lena are you alright baby” she asked, clearly concerned about the wellbeing of her mate.

“I am ok darling, must’ve been something in the food” Lena said trying to calm her obviously caring mate.

“Are you sure? This is what you always get” asked Kara not fully buying that the food was responsible for the brunette’s condition. “Just take care of yourself” she added and kissed her forehead.

Lena agreed to that and they both returned to their posts for the rest of their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Kara goes on a coffee with Imra… What will happen? Will Lena learn about Kara’s ability to have more mates than just her and how would she feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are most welcome and keep motivating me!!!


End file.
